Moonlight Demon
by Shadowed Walker
Summary: Usagi is tired of not being accepted so she has asked her mother to send her where she can be accepted but she got more then she wanted when she found out where she is going.... Story better them Summary Plz R&R Crossover with Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Demon

Usagi ran down the shrine steps of the latets scout meeting regarding the

moon princess.The inner scouts believed that she was just the body of

the princess while the soul of Princess Serenity entered Rei. They had

told her to hand over the crystal and let Rei take over as the leader and

the princess. Even her beloved Mamoru agreed with the scouts and he

told her that he and Rei had be seeing eachother as more then friends.

She couldnt believe they had betrayed her like this, she knew she had her

faults but didnt ever one? She realised she was at her home and she

forced a smile on her face as she entered the door. Her family was

currently in America on business with her father she would have been

able to join them if she had not been Sailor Moon. Usagi had pulled up

her grades and had stopped being such a crybaby all for the sake of the

Scouts. She learned how to cook wonderful meals, read fire, hack into

government files, sing and dance and most of all she could fight.But not

one of the scouts had noticed. The outers had supported her and even

helped her with he new found talents.

"So Usagi how was the meeting?" Luna asked from her curled up

position on the bed. Usagi wonder if she was like the others.

"Oh it was alright i suspose" She lied hoping to end the conversation

right there.

"So u gave up the crystal?" Shock writen on Usagi face was clearly

visable and from shock to hurt to anger were the emotions running

on her face and in her eyes.

"Leave...get out...go be with your new princess" Usagi wispered

allowing no emotion into her voice.

"But Usagi...I.."

"GET OUT!" a flash of light surrounded Usagi and she was now

standing proud and tall as Princess Serenity. Luna was clearly ashamed,

bowed her head and jumped out of the bedroom window and into the

dark streets below. Serenity held the silver crystal in her hand and in a

flash she was in found of the time gates.

"Hello my child" Queen Serenity appered thought the fog with Pluto

following behind her.

"Mother i want to find trust, where i can be myself and i will be accepted

for who i am" Serenity looked into her mothers eyes seeing that she was

trying to decide something finally she aggred with her.

"Princess Serenity you will always be different but i truly hope you can

find someone where i am sending you" Queen Serenity opened a portal

next to her that was a light blue colour twisting into shapes and designs.

"Where will u be sending me mother?"

"I will be sending u into a universe where you are able to use your

power and contact the outers if you are ever in trouble"

"But where will i be going?"Serenity asked once more walking towards

her mother who clearly had a worried emotion in her eyes. Steping

behide her daughter she closed her eyes and allowed herself to mutter

the location.

"You will be with your father."And pushed her into the portal and gasp

and a scream was heard thought out the time gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost

The wind rushing past Usagi was sicking as she fell towards the ground. Her screams for help were unheard as time stood still the gound came closer and Usagi hit the ground in a bone shattering thud. Moaning out in pain Usagi went thought the days events on how she was betrayed and found out that her father was somewhere in the stange place she was.Sitting in her silk white gown , her hair was tangled and falling out of the buns on top of her head she decided should would look for a lake to wash herself in.

Meanwhile...

InuTaisho was walking thought the forests with his son Sesshoumaru following behind him. His son stayed silent thought out the walk. He had been this way since his bride to be left 12 years ago. Sesshoumaru had been 8 at the time and his bride had been 6, they had been sent away because of the danger in the world. Instantialy a strange sent hit his nose and he took off running leaving his son dumbfounded but quickley followed. There in lake was a young woman the spitting image of his lost bride only older.

"Serenity..." Sesshoumaru wispered.

Back with Usagi...

Sighing she slowly lowered her acking body into the soothing water to help relax her body. She kept her defence up incase of a peeping tom or an enemy. A presence was close by and its power was strong, then another with just as much power showed up. Usagi knew she would be able to take both of them but not in her current position.would either have to let the enemy know that she knew they wer here or hid and wait till it leaves and Usagi was not about to back down.

"Alright you bastards show yourselves" Usagi yelled with no fear. Stepping out of the think bush was a tall angelic man with soft flowing sliver hair and two fluffy tails. He had magentia strips on his face and elfen ears. Standing next to him was almost a twin if he had not been younger and more emotionless.

"Who are you and why are you in my lands?" The angelic man asked.

" I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" answered Usagi and the mans eyes slowly narrowed before opening into a full on shocked expression.

"Serenity" and then Usagi was pulled into a crushing hug from a man who assumed she was his daughter. Slowly releasing her from his arms her looked into her eyes and smiled. " You look just like your mother" and hugged her once more before spinning her around and around while Usagi screamed at the man to put her down. "Do you not know who i am?" the angelic man asked again.

" I am telling the truth i have no idea who the hell you are but would you mind letting me go i'm getting dizzy" Usagi answered and finally looked over to Sesshoumaru who has not said a word and moved since his father was spinning the girl around. "Alright who are you and why are you intrupting my bath?"

"I am Lord InuTaisho of the western land and this is my son Sesshoumaru...you mate to be" and then she fainted." Well at least shes back...but how will her father take this?" sighing he pick up the young woman and handed her to Sesshoumaru who was stanging there" Here at least be of some use" and slowly they ran back to the castle.

Sesshoumaru thoughts

How lovley she has grown up, stong, brave but lovley. My god how much i have missed her but how will her father take this. He will not be please that she is back in this world. Oh well Naraku must deal with this some how. She is my mate to be and i wont let her leave again.

DUM DUM DUM haha didnt expect that did u and for thoes of u who did your smart... yes Naraku will be good at first... but it will change sorry to you Naraku fans ill try to write more soon but my classes and job might distrack me


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so ling to do this soo anyway here you go

dream

/thoughts/

"speaking"

"We need to find her"

"Where could she be?"

"She has the crystal!"

"We will find her at all costs!"

"Yes my Prince"

Back with Princess

"Haha you cant catch me Fluffy i'm faste...oh thats not fair you cheated" the young blond bunny cried.

"Sesshoumaru will you always be with me?"

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru i must leave"

/what are all there memories i'm having i dont remember thesat all.?

"This my daughter is your life, the one i sealed away from you but now that you are back with Sesshoumaru you will be able to remeber everything"

"But who is Sesshoumaru?!"

"Your world, your life, your love, your mate."

"WHAT!!!"

Back with Sesshoumaru

/Walking with my love in my arms she suddenly goes stiff and scream out in shock humm i guess she has her memories back i wonder if she has been told about her father./

I know I know not even worth the writing its was fast sloppy and poorly done but it was just to keep it going


	4. Chapter 4

alright ok heres the deal, we are in an different universe here are some facts that might clear something up

1.this is a little while after the jewel have been finished, kagome wished for everyone to be happy ie. making sesshoumarus father come back and in a way making Serenity show up.

2. Inuyasha and the gang dont really play a major role

3. Queen Serenity mated with Naraku by accedent with a mix up of time she was sent into the future bacially because she lived on the moon a millenna ago. She went to see pluto about the future and ended up falling thoght a portal which ended up being around the same time Onigumo was a bandit, she was taken by force but was found by Lord Sesshoumaru and teken to his home, when Serenity was born she aged faster because of her moon blood(cant remember what they are called) Sesshoumaru and her fall in love and wished to be mated.She was still around when Onigumo turned into Naraku, he knew what would come ahead and sent Queen Serenity into a portal back into the past where she would stay. So serenity had to leave sesshoumaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshoumarus thoughts

My angel is sitting in my arms and i cant help but wonder if she will leave me again. I wont to thold her and never let her go and in some way i hope this time she is bale to stay with me.

Usagi mind

"What in the world do you mean i have a mate, i had Darian...but whos cares know...WHO IS SESSHOUMARU!!!!"

"Just wake up and rememebr"

"This is soo annyoying"

Outside

Her fluttering eyes signal she is about to wake and my father stops to look. There my angel is sitting up and looking not to happy.

"Are you Sesshoumaru?" I give a simple knod understanding and responding but i am worried she dosnt remeber who i am.

"Nice to meet you i'm Usa...Serenity" my eyes widen...she dosnt remember not a thing.

" You dont remember?"

"Only a little" then she proceeds to ask a million and one questions about where she is her blue eyes full of innocence and her blond hair flowing like water on waves i knew and will forever realise why i am in love with this women.

"Wait...I must find my father can you help me?" she blue eyes on mine waiting to be answered

"Yes but i cant guantee you will like what you find" i notice she blue eyes lose hope for just a moment and then she smiles and knods and now we start our adventure to find her father along the way i hope she falls back in love with me... and i dont run into my idiot brother.

ELES WHERE­­

"FIND HER!"

"Shes not in tyoko anymore or even on this earth"

"Very clever you Magesty but i will find her and take that crystal and what should rightfully be mine"

" But what about the potion you put on her friends will theyt not find her?"

" No L. because they she she ran away, they wont look for her "

Oh boy here he goes again his plan is soo messed up oh well L. just roll with the punches.


End file.
